


The one that I want

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: El is Danny, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, I guess that makes max kenickie, Lucas is Rizzo, Mike is Sandy, Will is Frenchie, and dustin is idk one of the others who knows tbh, based off grease but it'll probably turn into something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike Wheeler and El Hopper meet over the summer, when Mike is visiting with his family. He moves back home and El thinks that's the last she'll see of him, thinking it was just a summer thing. But when Mike's dad gets a job in Hawkins, he enrolls at the high school El can't believe it. But she has to maintain her image of popular cheerleader and Mike is...well, a nerd. She's torn between following her heart and maintaining her image._________________Grease AU where El is Danny and Mike is Sandy.(I guess it's a little ooc in some places but hopefully not too much. It's an AU though)





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Grease AU that nobody asked for? Here it is!
> 
> I've been listening to the soundtrack and got carried away with the idea of an au

**Summer, 1988**

 

The sun was setting on the final day of summer. El would be returning to school tomorrow, senior year. And Mike, he'd be going back to Canada after a summer in Hawkins visiting family.

 

El sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the sky turn darker over the small town. Mike looked down at their intertwined hands. 

 

“I can't believe I'm going back tomorrow…” he whispered.

 

“It’s all happened so fast.” El sighed. “But... you'll still call, right?” She laughed, nudging slightly to seem like she was joking in  case he said no. 

 

But Mike smiled back and said, “Promise. We'll still be friends, even if we can't be together.”

 

She leaned in closer and he closed the gap, smiling into the kiss. 

It had been a whirlwind of a summer, their relationship short but passionate. Both knowing what they had was something more than just a summer fling, but sometimes fate wasn't on their side, and they had to be apart.

 

El wrapped her arms around Mike for one last time, not wanting to let go. When she finally pulled apart she wiped a tear.

 

“Don't you forget about me Mike Wheeler.” 

 

He bent down and kissed her cheek. “Me? Forget? Never.”


	2. Summer Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned colder; that's where it ends  
> So I told her we'd still be friends  
> Then we made our true love vow  
> Wonder what she's doin' now  
> Summer dreams ripped at the seams  
> But, oh, those summer nights

**September, 1988**

 

 

“Hopper!” Max screamed as she slammed her locker shut and ran at El in a flurry of red hair. They hadn't seen each other all summer.

 

“Mad Max!”

 

They hugged tightly. Despite being what some people would call “popular”, Max and El liked to keep their group small. Just the two of them to be exact. Max was captain of the girls’ football team and El was a cheerleader but neither really had other friends besides each other. Sure everyone said “hi” to them in the hallways and they sat with a large group at lunch, but when it came down to it, they only needed each other. As it had been since middle school.

 

“How was California?” El said as she opened her locker, taking time to appreciate its emptiness before it would undoubtedly be filled with homework and books within a few short hours.

 

“Same old, same old.” Max leaned against her own locker. “It's cool seeing dad but you forget how big everything is. How fake it all seems, you know? There's something comforting about Hawkins. Anyway, what about your summer?”

 

El blushed. “Oh, uh I didn't do much…” she lied. “Dad was working so I kinda just entertained myself, saw a few movies.” She shrugged. Hopper was chief of police, so unfortunately he had to stay in town for summer because “crime doesn't take a vacation”. He always felt guilty but El assured him it was ok, he was just doing his job.

 

“I know when you're lying. You met someone didn't you?” Max stood up excitedly. When El didn't meet her eyes she clapped her hands. “I knew it! Who was he?”

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” El acted all innocent.

 

“Don't play dumb with me.’

 

“Ok... maybe there was a boy.” El looked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear self-consciously.

 

“Spill.” Max grabbed her by the shoulders. “I want to know every detail.”

 

“It happened so fast.” El smiled thinking back to when she'd met Mike.

She'd quite literally bumped into him downtown, knocking over the pile of books she was carrying. As a cheerleader, she had this stupid stereotype that she wasn't allowed to enjoy things like reading or all those new sci fi movies. But she secretly loved reading and would spend the holidays catching up on the reading she'd missed over the semester. It was a stupid stereotype, but sometimes the need to fit in was hard to ignore and she found herself going along and acting in a way that wasn't her.

“I met this really cute, sweet boy.” He'd picked up the books she'd dropped and offered to take her out for ice cream to apologise.

 

“Ooh, tell me more!” Max sighed in a joking way and they both burst out laughing. “But really, what did you even do all summer?”

 

“We'd stroll around town drinking lemonade or a milkshake from the diner. We'd go see movies, we even went to an old drive in just outside of town because they were showing Rebel without a cause.”

 

“A drive in?” Max raised an eyebrow.

 

El realised what she was suggesting and playfully hit her. “What? No! He's not like that. He was sweet and respectful.”

 

“Where's he from?” Max rubbed the arm El had hit.

 

“Canada.”

 

“Sure he is…” Max smirked. “That's mighty convenient.”

 

“It's true! I know it sounds fake but he really is from Canada.” El laughed. She leaned against her locker and sighed. “I wonder what he's doing now…”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Come on Mike, I'll introduce you to my friends.” Will Byers dragged Mike up to two other boys in the parking lot stood in front of an old station wagon. They were bickering between themselves about something. Both wearing denim jackets and Mike suddenly felt himself feeling stupidly self conscious about his dorky sweater.

 

“Dustin, Lucas,” Will motioned to them, “this is Mike. He just moved next door to me from Canada.”

 

“Hi, I'm Dustin.” He held out his hand and Mike shook it, feeling slightly less freaked out about his first day now he'd actually met some people.

 

“Lucas.” The other boy smiled and Mike nodded back.

 

“What are you arguing about just now?” Will asked them, there was a tension between the two boys.

 

“Lucas almost killed us this morning by almost crashing into another car.”

 

“I did _not._ That car shouldn't have skipped a red light. I was in my right of way!”

 

“But you didn't stop until the last second!”

 

“Well maybe if you'd shut your mouth I wouldn't have been distracted-”

 

“Guys! Mike's just got here and you're already fighting.” Will folded his arms. “Come on, we're supposed to make him feel at ease but you're really not helping.”

 

“Sorry…” Dustin and Lucas mumbled to each other and to Will.

 

“So Mike, how was your summer?” Lucas changed the topic of conversation.

 

“It was good. I uh, I met a girl.” He blushed.

 

“Mikey boy's only just got here and he's already got a _girlfriend_.” Dustin sang.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Mike felt his face heat up. “We just hung out a lot. She showed me the forest and we would spend hours walking and talking.” Mike smiled like a dork at the fond memories of a few weeks ago.

 

“Just _talking_?” Dustin nudged Lucas.

 

“You guys have it all wrong. She's not like that, she, she's cool.” Mike felt a little anger at what he knew they were suggesting. “We maybe kissed a little but that's not the point.” He said quickly. “She's funny, smart…”

 

“And you're totally in love with her.” Lucas copied Dustin's earlier singing.

 

“Whatever…” Mike mumbled as Dustin patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Come on, I'll show you around. I doubt old Byers here has been any help.”

 

“Dustin, you didn't give me a chance.” Will said but they'd already walked off.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow, that's kinda tragic.” Max laughed as El told her how Mike had to leave for Canada.

 

“He said we'll still be friends.” El replied, but she felt like she was lying to herself.

 

“I'm still impressed he managed to keep you out the house instead of inside watching those god awful soap operas every day.”

 

“He took me out on my birthday. We went to a diner, he even paid for my waffles.”

 

“Seriously?” Max grinned. She knew how much waffles meant to El. “I wished I'd met this boy, what was his name anyway?”

 

“Mike…”

 

“Cute. Little nerdy, but cute.” Max tilted her head like she was testing the name out. “Mike.”

 

“He had the cutest smile, his freckled cheeks would get this little dimple.” El got carried away and described him in excruciating detail. “His black hair curled ever so lightly but it was messy, you know in a good way.”

 

“Sounds like love at first sight.” Max faked swooning.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” El dismissed her and looked at her class schedule. “Great...math first thing.” she rolled her eyes. “If I don't make it, don't eat my waffles I have for lunch.”

 

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mike had English with Will first period. He felt so awkward being introduced to the class. As he mumbled his name, his eyes met with a redhead at the back of the class. She was looking at him with a curious expression and Mike felt self conscious under her gaze.

 

“That felt like it would never end.” Will sighed as he left the class, Mike following a few steps behind. “Hey, you ok?” Will looked at him with concern.

 

Mike nodded, but Will wasn't really convinced. “Just first day nerves I guess.”

 

“Don't worry. I know Lucas and Dustin seem…” Will struggled for a word. “Intense. But they're really good guys.”

 

* * *

 

“Mike, what did you say the name of that girl you met was?” Dustin sat down at the lunch table. 

 

Mike didn't quite seem to fit with the group. He was nerdy and lanky whereas Will was arty, and Lucas and Dustin seemed somewhat “cool” with Lucas’ bandana and Dustin's jacket. 

 

“I didn't.” Mike looked up from the book he was reading. 

 

“Come on, what's her name?” Dustin pressed. He seemed really interested for some reason. More interested than he had been before school. 

 

“Fine.” Mike closed his book. “El. El Hopper.”

 

Will choked on his milk and Lucas patted him on the back. 

 

“But it doesn't matter because I'll probably never see her again so can we drop it?” Mike asked politely, looking down at his tray of food which he had barely touched.

 

“Well, you never know.” Dustin smirked but Mike didn't seem to notice. Will gave him a confused look but Lucas seemed to pick up on what Dustin was hinting at.

 

“Hey, I have an idea to cheer up old Mikey boy here,” Lucas jumped up. “How about I introduce you to my girl Max. She's pretty cool, you'll like her.” 

 

“I don't know…”

 

But Lucas didn't listen to Mike. “She'll probably be on the football pitch practicing for the first game of the year.”

* * *

 

 

El sat down on the grass at the edge of the football pitch next to Max. They had been practicing in their respective sports but were taking a well-deserved break.

 

“Hey Mad Max!” A call came from across the pitch.

 

She jumped up and ran towards Lucas, leaving El momentarily alone before she was swarmed by the other cheerleaders.

 

“Hey Stalker!” Max smiled and leaned in to kiss him when she stopped. She noticed Mike and whispered something to Lucas at which he nodded.

 

Mike realised she was the girl that had looked at him weird in English that morning and subconsciously played with the hem of his sweater.

 

“I'm Max.” She held out her hand and Mike shook it. “We're in English together. Mike - was it?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Once again she whispered something to Lucas and looked over her shoulder at the group of cheerleaders. All Mike could see was a large group of them, but couldn't distinguish any faces.

 

“Lucas tells me you've not had a good first day.”

 

Mike felt his cheeks begin to burn. “Well, I wouldn't say  _ bad  _ exactly. Just a bit overwhelmed. New people, new school etcetera.”

 

“I have a surprise that might cheer you up.” Max grabbed Mike by the forearm and dragged him towards the group of cheerleaders.

 

“I'm really not in the mood to meet more people.” He protested but Max sushed him.

 

“Oh I think you'll want to meet this person…”

 

Dustin, Will and Lucas all followed behind, eager to watch the scene unfold.

 

“Hey Hopper,” Max called into the group of cheerleaders. “I have a surprise for you!”

 

El pushed her way through the crowd to where Max was. When her eyes landed on Mike she froze.

 

They both stared at each other in silence before simultaneously bursting out in huge smiles, circling around each other laughing in disbelief.

 

“El?”

 

“Mike?!”

 

“What are you-?”

 

“I thought you went back to Canada?”

 

“I did but my dad got a job in Hawkins and we had to stay.”

 

“I can't believe you're really here.”

 

“It's so crazy-”

 

“Uh...El?” One of the cheerleaders interrupted. She glared at Mike like he was gum stuck to the bottom of her perfect shoe. “Who is this?” 

 

Another cheerleader stepped forward, pointing her finger mockingly. “He's that Canadian nerd Wheeler. Just moved here but he was in my class earlier. Total dork.”

 

They all laughed and El looked away from Mike. He felt stupid. Of course she was popular. Of course she wouldn't want to hang out with a nerd like him…

 

“You didn't seriously spend all summer with  _ him  _ did you?” Another girl laughed.

 

“Well I…” El looked between the cheerleaders and Mike.

 

She hated it. Hated the role she was forced to play. She didn't want to hurt Mike, he was sweet, she really _ , really  _ liked him. But she'd played the role so long that she couldn't break it. She wasn't supposed to hang around with people like Mike. Her heart was screaming to just let it go and admit that yes she did hang out all summer with him, and no she didn't regret it. But her head told her to keep up this façade.

 

“It was just a...just a summer thing.” She said. Hating every stupid syllable. But they were laughing at her.

 

“Just a summer thing?” Mike stepped back from her.

 

“You mean you like... _ dated _ him?” One of the girls laughed. “El Hopper, who knew you had a thing for nerds.”

 

“Come on, it didn't mean anything.” She lied. It had meant the world to her. Whenever she was around those people though she said things she didn't mean. She wasn't herself. She was forced into playing the role she didn't want.

 

“Didn't mean anything?” Mike spat back. A tone of anger to his voice. “Everything we said... everything we did. It didn't  _ mean  _ anything to you?” The hurt was visible on his face.

 

“Mike…” El found herself reaching out to him. Wanting to take back everything immediately.

 

“No just... forget it. I was stupid to think someone like you would actually like me.” He turned away from her. His long legs carried him away from the football pitch. 

 

Will shook his head at El before running after Mike.

 

Max wrapped her arms around El who looked like crying. “Come on, not here.” She took her off the pitch. She didn't want the other girls to mock her for crying as well.

 

Dustin and Lucas looked at the group of cheerleaders and flipped them off before turning to follow Will.

 

 


	3. Hopelessly devoted to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But now there's no way to hide  
> Since you pushed my love aside  
> I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you
> 
> \- *just picture Mike walking around singing sadly*

Will decided Mike needed to take his mind off of El. It had been a rough first day so he invited Mike, Dustin and Lucas for a movie night at his house.

 

“Mike, dude you gotta stop stressing over some girl.” Lucas kicked his feet up on to the couch.

 

Mike looked up at him from his seat on the floor. His stare was blank.

 

“She's not “some girl” Lucas. At least... I didn't think she was.”

 

“Lucas, just drop it.” Will interrupted by walking in from the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn. “What movie should we watch?”

 

“Nightmare on Elm Street!” Dustin threw his hands in the air excitedly.

 

“I'm not really a fan of horror movies.” Mike mumbled and Dustin dropped his hands.

 

“Ok...how about Ghostbusters? Or is that too scary for you Mike?” Lucas rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever.” Mike shrugged. The atmosphere was very awkward, no one was making eye contact with each other.

 

“Ok, you know what will lighten the mood?” Lucas grinned and pulled out a few cans of beer he'd hidden in his rucksack. He tossed one to Dustin and then raised one to Mike.

 

“Mike?”

 

He shook his head. “No thanks. I don't really drink…”

 

Lucas tossed the can instead to Will. After a few minutes, Mike stood up.

 

“I just need some fresh air. I'm fine, but start the movie without me.”

 

Lucas and Dustin exchanged a glance. “What's his problem?”

* * *

 

“El, it's ok. We'll fix it.” Max gave El a hug and handed her a tissue.

 

Max kind of invited herself around to Hopper’s house, deciding that El really needed a friend right now. Not those cheerleader “friends”, but a real friend.

 

“We can't. He hates me now.” El sniffed. “I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't let those mouthbreathers tell me what to do.”

 

“Mouthbreathers?” Max furrowed her brow at the expression.

 

“You know, like a knucklehead, an idiot.” El explained and then looked down. “Mike told it to me…”

 

“You really like him, don't you?”

 

“I'm such an idiot.” El rubbed her eyes. “I wish I didn't care so much about what people think. I wish I could just tell the truth. I'm tired of not being with the person I want because I'm scared of what people will think of me. I wish I could be like you and Lucas. Not scared of what people say. I mean, I know it's hardly the same situation for me and Mike as it is for you and Lucas.”

 

Max shifted uncomfortably. She and Lucas had gotten their share of people staring or making comments about them. But she didn't care because… she loved him. At least...she was pretty sure she loved him. But lately…

 

“Sometimes I feel like I'm always playing this role. That I'm always being someone I'm not.” El continued. “And this time, I let it go too far.”

 

“It's not too late.” Max wasn't sure if she believed herself, but she couldn't let El down.

 

“I don't know…” El sighed. “Do you ever think, maybe you've met that one person that you're just meant to be with? And what if that was Mike? What if I've thrown it all away?”

 

Max grabbed her by the arms. “Snap out of this love sick craze. We're not going to get anywhere like this. We need a plan to show Mike that you really do care about him.”

 

“I just need to talk to him. Tell him I'm sorry. Even if he doesn't want to be with me, I just need him to know I'm sorry. That he'll forgive me.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Mike left the others and ventured out into the woods behind the houses. He wasn't going to cry he told himself, but he couldn't help the sting he felt in his eyes.

 

He felt like a fool, thinking it had actually meant something. But a part of him still believed, still hoped that she felt the same. Mike couldn't deny he still had feelings for her, even if she didn't return them.

 

His head was telling him to move on, to forget her. But his heart screamed not to let go of the way he felt. 

 

Mike sighed, kicking his feet as he walked along the forest path. The sky was clear and through the trees he could make out the stars.

 

Over the summer he had shown El those very same stars, telling her the stories of the constellations. He found himself missing the way she lit up looking at the stars, like somehow she was brighter than all of them. 

 

There was no denying it. He was still hopelessly in love with her.

 


	4. Look at me, I'm Mikey boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got your crust  
> I'm no object of lust  
> I'm just plain Sandra Dee
> 
>  

“Will, just start the movie already. He's been ages and he said he didn't care.” Lucas was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Just give him a few more minutes.” Will looked out the window but couldn't see Mike.

 

Lucas sighed, he was becoming restless. He spotted Mike's sweater on the floor and put it on, it fit quite well considering Mike was a little taller than Lucas. He started waving his arms around, laughing.

 

“Lucas? What are you doing?” Will looked at him, trying not to laugh.

 

“Look at me!” Lucas laughed. “I'm Mikey boy!”

 

Dustin burst out laughing; Will glared at him.

 

“That's not nice.” Will was holding back a grin.

 

“I'm Mike, I don't like scary movies!” Lucas mocked Mike's voice.

 

“I don't drink!” Dustin sang, pretending to fake gag.

 

“I wear dorky sweaters.” Lucas waved the sleeve of his sweater.

 

“He's like some pure, golden boy.” Dustin laughed. “Probably a virgin!”

 

“Like you can talk Dustin!” Will stood up.

 

“I don't know why you're defending him Will, he's so dull, so miserable.” Lucas stopped dancing.

 

“I don't know how he convinced El to date him.” Dustin collapsed on the couch.

 

“He's just upset, and you're being unfair right now.” Will felt bad for Mike. He'd had a tough day and now his new “friends” were making fun of him.

 

“Oh yeah, you're right. I'm sure all the girls are after him, even the movie stars. I bet Molly Ringwald is just _dying_ to meet old Mikey boy.”

 

“Lucas…” Will pointed behind him.

 

“Are you making fun of me?” Mike had walked in and saw Lucas wearing his sweater.

 

He took it off and threw it at Mike. “Some people are so touchy.” He sighed and left the room.

 

“Mike, don't listen to him.” Will gave Mike a reassuring smile. “He'll feel bad tomorrow when he's sober.”

 

“It's fine. I know I don't exactly “fit in” with your group.” Mike shrugged.

 

“No, you're part of the group now. You're one of us.”

 

“I'm sorry Mike.” Dustin sheepishly approached. “I was just hyped up by Lucas. But I know he doesn't mean any of that shit. Lucas is a good guy, he's just stressed about Max. They've been arguing about something lately.”

 

“They looked fine to me?” Mike thought back to how they had been giggling and laughing to each other earlier.

 

“They try to keep a positive face around each other at school. They don't want people to get in their business.” Dustin explained. “It doesn't excuse him acting like an asshole and taking it out on you but...but just know it's not really about you.”

 

They sat down and continued to watch the movie in silence. Will was the first to speak again.

 

“I uh… I have something to tell you guys…” Will sounded nervous.

 

“What? You're gonna tell us you've been lying this whole time and you're actually into girls?” Dustin laughed.

 

“No,” Will laughed weakly. “I'm actually uh... dropping out of high school to go to art school.”

 

“Oh wow.” Dustin sat up. “Congrats man!”

 

Mike smiled and patted Will on the shoulder. “I'm happy for you.” Even if it meant that he was stuck with Lucas and Dustin. They were ok, but Mike felt he just didn't fit in with them. 

 

As if he knew what Mike was thinking Dustin said to Will, “Don't worry. We'll look after Mike.”

 

“Thanks?” Will laughed and Mike joined in.

 

The mood had been lightened considerably,  enough for Mike to get his mind, if only temporarily, off of El.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing the boys being mean to each other. But Lucas is kind of like Rizzo so he's a little mean...I feel so bad writing them like this because it's so ooc with them drinking and stuff but this is an au after all.
> 
> (I know this chapter was a little short but I'm planning on having a longer chapter next.)


	5. Art school drop-out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your story sad to tell,  
> A teenage ne'er do well,  
> Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block.  
> Your future's so unclear now,  
> What's left of your career now?  
> Can't even get a trade in on your smile.

“Hey Mikey boy.” Lucas stood up from where he was leaning on the lockers when he saw Mike approaching.

 

“I've told you to stop calling me that.” He sighed.

He had only been there for a week, but he'd begun to warm up to Lucas and Dustin. Will had started at art school the other day so it had just been the three of them.

 

Mike had seen El around but whenever she tried to smile at him he would look away. He knew if he met her eyes, he would go running back to her. But she hurt him. He needed time to move on.

 

But no matter how hard he tried to ignore her,there was one class where he was trapped. Chemistry. The irony killed him. El sat at the back of the class so Mike didn't actually have to see her, but that plan only worked for so long.

Their teacher had decided to change around the lab partners because some people weren't focusing enough in class next to their current partner. It wasn't fair, just because _some_ people couldn't pay attention and get work done, it meant Mike had to suffer.

 

It was as if the teacher knew Mike was trying to avoid El, because she was now his new lab partner.

 

He avoided talking to her as much as possible, only speaking when necessary. But that didn't stop El.

 

“I'm sorry.” She mumbled as he was making notes.

 

He didn't look up.

 

“Mike, I know I was a jerk.” She said. “I didn't mean what I said. But...but those cheerleaders, they expect me to be something I'm not.”

 

“Can you stop?” He didn't even look at her. “I'm trying to concentrate.”

 

“And I'm trying to tell you that...that I'm a total mouthbreather.”

 

He felt a smile tug at his lips but tried his hardest to hide it.

 

“I'm done being someone I'm not. And I know you probably hate me but-”

 

“I don't.” He said slowly.

 

“You don't?”

 

He put his pen down and finally looked at her. “I want to. You really hurt me. But...no matter how hard I try...I just can't.”

 

“Mike…” she smiled.

 

“But that doesn't mean everything is just magically ok? How do I know you won't just say things and then be ashamed to be seen with me?” His voice was cold and her smile dropped.

 

“The dance.” She said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“There's a school dance coming up. And I want you to take me. Like a date.” She said so confidently.

 

“A cheerleader going with a nerd?” He scoffed. “Wouldn't you be ashamed? Wouldn't that ruin your reputation?”

 

She took his hand and he looked at it, trying to ignore the racing feeling in his heart.

 

“I don't care. I'll never be able to say how sorry I am. But maybe it's a start?”

 

He met her eyes. “I don't know, El.”

 

She sighed and looked down at their hands. “This summer was the happiest I'd felt in a long time. And I messed up. Big time. But I want to make it up to you?”

 

He allowed himself a small smile. “I'm not saying yes to the dance. But I'm not saying no either.”

 

“So…?”

 

“So, I'm going to give you a chance. The boys were meeting up with Will later to see how art school is going. Maybe you and Max could join us?”

 

She squeezed his hand and grinned. “Really? You're giving me a chance?”

 

“I don't know whether I'm ready to forgive you, but I want to be civil. I want to try.”

 

“Thank you, Mike. I really, really mean it.”

* * *

 

“Getting over it, huh?” Dustin lightly elbowed Mike in the side when he saw El and Max walk in through the diner door.

 

“I'm giving her a chance. Because as much as she hurt me...I can't get her out my head.”

 

“You're in love with her.”

 

Mike blushed. “What? No I just... I think she's cool and…”

 

“Uh huh.” Dustin grinned. “Ah, ladies.” He tipped his baseball cap as Max and El sat down on the opposite side of the booth. 

 

El sat opposite Mike, looking up shyly at him and he smiled back. They'd spent many afternoons in this diner over the summer. 

 

Lucas came back to the table with three drinks in his hands, Will following after with three more but looking more cautious about spilling them.

Lucas sat down next to Max and wrapped his arm around her. Mike still didn't believe Dustin that they were having problems, they seemed to fit so naturally together.

 

Will sat down next to Dustin and handed him a lemonade.

 

“So, Picasso,” Dustin took a sip. “How's art school going?” 

 

Will laughed nervously. “It's good, really good. Get to try out new art styles…” Mike thought he sounded fake. Like he was trying to hard to be enthusiastic. “But enough about me. How's school?” Will changed the topic of conversation.

 

The evening went smoothly. Mike almost forgot about everything that had happened the last few days with El because it seemed like old times again, laughing and telling stories. 

 

At some point, Mike had reached across the table and joined their hands without even realising. It was almost an old habit, but El smiled, glad that maybe he was forgiving her.

 

“I should really get going soon.” El looked at her watch. “Max, you coming?”

 

Max looked from El to Lucas. “Uh... we were…”

 

“I can give you a ride?” Mike said, and El perked up. “I mean, I should probably be going soon anyway.”

 

“Oh, uh thank you Mike.” She stood up and waved goodbye to everyone. “Thank you for letting me crash you're get together.”

 

“No problem.” Will smiled. “It was nice to meet you properly. You're not like everyone says you are.”

 

That actually meant a lot to El and she decided she liked Will. He was nice, he was kind. 

 

“I hope so.” She didn't want to be the cheerleader, the snob people thought she was. She was trying to change for the better. Show Mike who she really was.

 

“I can see why Mike likes you so much.” Dustin said.

 

“Dustin.” Mike said through gritted teeth but he looked back at El to see she was laughing lightly. 

 

“Well that's good.” She leaned closer to Dustin, pretending to reveal a secret. “Because I like him too.”

 

They left Dustin, Max, Lucas and Will in the diner. Mike walked El back to his car but she grabbed his hand before he unlocked it and turned him to face her.

 

“So... about the dance?”

 

“What about the dance?” He grinned, acting all innocent.

 

“Will you go with me?” She seemed nervous, vulnerable even. It was as if he was holding her heart in his hands and she was scared he would break it. 

 

He stepped closer to her, smiling softly as she looked up at him. She barely reached his chest he was so tall. But it didn't stop her from reaching her hands around his neck and stepping on her tiptoes to bring him closer.

 

Before their lips met he mumbled a “yes”. It was slow but gentle. Everything they'd wanted to say to each other they put into the kiss. All those weeks of missing each other, the hurt, but seeking the comfort. When they pulled away, Mike pressed his forehead to hers.

 

“I'm sorry.” She whispered again. But Mike just shook his head and leaned in again. He didn't care anymore. Because she was here now, with him.

* * *

 

Lucas and Max left not long after Mike and El, leaving just Will and Dustin.

 

“How's art school  _ really  _ going Will?” Dustin moved to sit opposite him so they could have a proper conversation.

 

“I told you.”

 

“Bullshit.” Dustin leaned forward on the table. “We've been best friends for over ten years. I know when you're lying.”

 

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. I hate it.”

 

“Why? You're so good at art?”

 

“That's the problem. So is everyone else. They're better than me. I can't keep up with them all.”

 

“Will, you can't just keep secrets like that from us. If you're not enjoying it, tell us.” Dustin was known for being the comedian in the group, but when it came down to it, he could be serious and give some of the best advice.

 

“I feel like maybe...I don't know... maybe I should just drop out. Go back to high school.”

 

“Would that make you happy?” 

 

Will shrugged. “I don't know...I don't want to give up on my dream, but maybe... maybe I need to focus on other things in case my dream doesn't work out. Is that bad?”

 

Dustin thought about it for a second before deciding, “no, I think it's wise to have a back up plan.”

 

“I think I just need to think about it more.” 

 

“You’re very wise.” Dustin laughed. 

 

“Thank you Dustin.” Will smiled and stood up. 

 

“Anytime, Will the Wise.”

 


	6. Greased Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why this car is automatic  
> It's systematic  
> It's hydromatic  
> Why it's greased lightning

“Shit!” Lucas pulled into the garage where Dustin poked his head up from behind an old car. He worked there on weekends trying to save money for college.

 

Lucas jumped out and kicked the tire of his car. “This piece of shit is broken.”

 

Dustin wiped the oil of his hands on to his overalls and walked over to Lucas. He inspected the car.

 

“I told you that thing was a death trap.” Dustin laughed.

 

Lucas sighed rubbing circles on his temples as he leaned back against the car. “I can't drive Max to the dance in this.”

 

“I'll try my best. But I'll need some help.” Dustin turned back to the rest of the garage and cupped his hands over his mouth to make a megaphone. “Steve!”

 

A slightly older boy, in his early 20s poked his head around the corner, a grease cloth hanging on his shoulder.

 

“What?”

 

“We gotta fix my buddy's car.”

 

Steve sighed and put his hands on his hips. “I'm not paying you to mess around with your friends.”

 

“But _you're_ not the one paying me. Also, it's for a good cause, look at that pile of crap.” Dustin pointed to Lucas’ car and Lucas gave him a hopeful smile.

 

“I'll pay for the parts. But please just fix it, I got a date with Max soon and I can't show up like this.”

 

Steve pinched his nose and sighed. “Fine...we'll fix up your car.”

 

Lucas grinned and patted Dustin on the back, “I owe you one!” He said as he ran out the garage.

 

“Money is what you owe me!” Dustin called after him.

 

Steve clapped his hands causing Dustin to jump and turn around.

 

“Let's get this thing fixed then.” Steve pointed to Lucas’ car. 

* * *

 

 

When Lucas pulled up at the dance, everyone was looking at his car. Dustin and Steve had given it a fresh paint job - after Dustin begged Steve for a friend discount - as well as making the engine run faster.

 

Ever the gentleman, Lucas opened the door for Max. They'd driven in silence, neither really sure what was going on anymore between them. Things had been...weird. But they tried to ignore it, hoping the problem would just go away even though they knew it was impossible.

 

The gym was decorated for the dance. Streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling and some cheesy pop music blared as high schoolers pressed up against each other, teachers looking the other way.

 

Max scanned the room but couldn't see El. She decided to go get a drink instead leaving Lucas with Dustin and Will.

 

“Thought you were at art school?” Lucas pointed to Will who shrugged and nervously played with his tie.

 

“I wanted to come to the dance, but I think...I think I might come back for real. I lied when I said art school was going well…”

 

Lucas put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You know that whatever happens, we're here for you, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Will smiled.

 

“Well, well, well,” Dustin grinned and nodded towards the door. “Look who just walked in.”

 

They all turned to see El hand and hand with Mike enter the dance. He looked nervous, scanning the faces of the crowd. But they saw El squeeze his hand and whisper something to him that made him smile.

 

Max walked over to join Lucas, a huge grin spreading across her face as Mike and El made their way across the gym.

 

“You guys made up?” Max handed Lucas a drink.

 

El looked up at Mike, and nodded. “He gave me a chance. I don't care anymore about the whole “cheerleaders can't date nerds” bullshit.”

 

“So we're dating?” Mike raised an eyebrow.

 

El blushed, realising what she had said. “I mean...I don't know...I just…”

 

But Mike was smiling back at her and her stuttering faded into a laugh.

 

“Come on,” he held out his hand to her. “Let's dance.”

 

Mike pulled El out into the middle of the dancefloor, her hands immediately wrapping around his neck.  Even though  _ I wanna dance with somebody  _ was playing, they began swaying as if it were a slow song. It was a moment of peace, finally being able to be together.

 

That moment was short lived when a loud laugh, almost like some kind of high pitched witch cackle, pierced their ears. 

 

“Oh, my, god.” A nasally voice laughed. “El Hopper and that  _ freak _ ?”

 

El lifted her head from Mike's shoulder to see her cheer squad in a mix of laughing and frowning at her. She felt anger rise in her chest. 

 

“El, what are you doing? Wouldn't you rather dance with Chad over there?” One of the girls pointed her finger towards the captain of the football team. Mike tensed. “He's super in to you.” 

“Excuse me?” El stepped forward. She was shorter than the other girl, but her expression was one of anger and intimidation. “Leave Mike alone. I'm here with him.”

 

“But he's a nerd.”

 

“And? I'm done with this stupid stereotype. I like him. He's sweet and kind and funny. Unlike football jocks he actually has a personality.”

 

“But cheerleaders don't date nerds. That's just not how it goes.”

 

“Bullshit.” El raised her voice. “That's complete bullshit. I don't care. What, I'm supposed to just pretend to be in love with the jocks because I'm a cheerleader? Maybe...maybe I don't want to be a cheerleader. If that's how I'm supposed to act.”

 

“El…” Mike rested a hand on her shoulder. “Don't give up something you love, for me.”

 

“I don't know why I do it. I don't love cheerleading. I just needed an extra curricular activity and somehow I was good at this.” She shrugged him off. “It was turning me into someone I'm not.”

 

“You can't be serious.” The other girl snickered. “You're giving up popularity for  _ this. _ ” She waved a hand at Mike. 

 

“Popularity is all bullshit.”

 

“You'll be off the team.” The other girl threatened.

 

El smiled. “Good, then I wish you luck finding my replacement.”

 

“You're making a mistake.”

 

“Fine.” El grabbed Mike by the collar and pulled him towards her, kissing him in front of the entire school. 

 

When they pulled back Mike was smiling, cupping her cheek. “You, you gave up cheerleading for me? What about your reputation?”

 

“The role I was forcing myself to play? Turning me into someone I'm not? Screw that.” She leaned in again.

 

“Excuse me!” A teacher called and they jumped apart. “This is a  _ dance. _ This is inappropriate behaviour, if it happens again you'll receive a detention.”

 

“Run!” El grabbed Mike's hand and they ran through the crowd of people away from the teacher as  _ Take on me _ blasted through the speakers.

 

“Holy shit, what happened to you?” Dustin laughed as Mike and El ran towards him and Will looking disheveled and out of breath.

 

“Running away from Callahan.” El explained. “Apparently PDA isn't appreciated at dances.”

 

“Noted.” Dustin shoved his hands into his pocket, trying to pretend that the humiliation of not having a date wasn't bothering him.

 

“Where's Max and Lucas?” El looked around.

 

Will shrugged. “Max said she needed to talk to him and they left. They've been gone ten minutes.”

“They're probably just making out somewhere in an empty classroom.” Dustin joked but El didn't find it funny. 

 

“Classy Dustin.” She rolled her eyes. “I'm worried about her, something's been...off lately.”

 

“I'm sure she'll be ok.” Mike took her hand and she sighed. 

 

“I hope so…”

 

 

 

 


	7. There are worse things I could do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't steal and I don't lie  
> But I can feel and I can cry  
> A fact I'll bet you never knew  
> But to cry in front of you  
> That's the worst thing I could do
> 
> (If you've seen Grease you might know where this is headed and I'm sorry because I hate writing this type of thing)

Max leaned on the wall, nervously tapping her hand against the cool surface. Lucas was waiting for her to speak, but he knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

 

“Max? You've been acting weird for weeks now...and I'm worried.” Lucas grabbed her hand and she pulled away. They'd been having trouble, arguing over nothing. But seeing her like this, Lucas knew it had to be something.

 

“I don't...I don't know how to say this…” she couldn't meet his gaze, not even when he cupped her cheek in an attempt to make eye contact.

 

“Max... you're scaring me.” He whispered. He had a feeling of what it was, but he didn't want to admit it. He truly was scared.

 

She pulled away from his touch. “Uh...I think...I think I might…”

 

“Max?”

 

She drew in a shaky breath, almost laughing out of nerves. “I might be pregnant.”

 

She finally looked up to meet his eyes, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at her, unsure.

She'd only just turned 18, too young for this. It was scary.

 

“Max, I…”

 

“I don't know for sure...but...I just thought you should know.” She tried to read his face but it was hard.  Before he could say anything she ran away, not wanting to let him see her cry.

 

She's never let anyone see her cry. Max saw crying as almost a weakness, she couldn't let her guard down, let people see how vulnerable she truly was. She'd figure something out, she always did. She didn't need Lucas’ help or pity.

 

Lucas ran after her but she'd gone into the girls’ bathroom and he couldn't follow her. He walked dumbstruck into the gym again and sat down on the bleachers.

Will noticed and slowly walked up to him.

 

“You ok, Lucas?” He hesitantly sat down next to him.

 

Lucas looked up at Will as if he'd only just noticed him, too busy lost in thought. “I uh...I…”

 

Will smiled sadly and nodded. He didn't really know _what_ Lucas was feeling but he somehow understood. Will was good like that.

 

“I need El.” Lucas mumbled. “I need to talk to her.”

Will looked around to see El and Mike leaning against a wall. Their hands intertwined and laughing at some joke Mike had told. They seemed completely oblivious to the outside world. Dustin was busy stuffing his face by the snack table, trying to talk to some girls but it wasn't going well.

 

“I'll go get her.” Will noted the urgency in Lucas’ expression and stood up to get El.

 

“I'll go with her.” Mike said but Will shook his head. “I think it's something to do with Max... Lucas needs help...it's best to just leave them to it.” Will said as Mike watched how El's expression changed from smiling to serious as she spoke with Lucas.

* * *

 

Max sat down on the closed lid of a toilet seat, taking deep breaths as tears fell from her eyes.

 

“Max?”

 

She heard the voice of her best friend and wiped away any tears. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry. Not even El.

 

She stood up and composed herself before opening the door. El immediately threw her arms around Max, both falling backwards slightly.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

Max nodded and acted like she didn't know what was going on. “Why wouldn't I be?”

 

“Lucas wanted me to talk to you. He didn't say why...but I know something's up. It has been for a while.”

 

Max knew she couldn't lie to El, couldn't hide what was wrong. When she told her El was the one with tears in her eyes.

 

“Max…” she wrapped her arms around her again. “Are you sure?” There was an element of pity in her voice, only making Max feel angry. She didn't want pity.

 

“No.” There was fire in her voice before she calmed down. It wasn't fair to take her fear out on El. “I mean, I not certain. But I've not been feeling well... haven't had my period...I don't know. I'm just...scared.”

 

It was a big thing for Max to admit to El. She'd always been so confident and so nonchalant that El wasn't even sure Max could feel fear. But she was. She was scared and hurting.

 

“What about Lucas?”

 

“I didn't give him chance to react. I guess...I'm scared that if it's true he'll be angry. Or what if I don't want it and he does? Or what-”

 

“Max, take a deep breath.” El grabbed her by the shoulders. “No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I always will be. Promise.”

 

Max let out a cry, hugging her best friend. She never let her guard down, but today she had.

 

“I'll tell Mike we're going to leave early. You can come back to mine and we'll have a sleepover.” El suggested. “Like old times.”

 

“Won't Mike be upset you're leaving?”

 

El shook her head. “No, he'll understand. He always does.”

 

* * *

 

“Where is she?” Lucas found Mike and Will busy laughing as they watched Dustin try and flirt with one of the girls from their algebra class.

 

“Max?” Mike stopped laughing. “El said she wasn't feeling well and they went home. I offered to drive them but she insisted on getting her dad to pick her up.” 

 

Lucas nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He looked visibly shaken, sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

 

“Are you ok?” Mike looked at Lucas with concern.

 

Lucas blinked as if he were only just seeing Mike again. “Oh uh...yeah... yeah…” but he began shaking his head. “No. I have to go to Max.”

 

* * *

 

 

Max sat on El's bed, knees tucked up to her chest and wearing a pair of El's pyjama bottoms. El walked in with her hands full with hot chocolate.

 

Max looked up and smiled, murmuring a soft “thank you” as she took the cup and El sat down next to her.

 

“It's going to be ok Max.” 

 

“Is it? I'm sorry but how would you know?” Max burst out and immediately regretted it. “Sorry I-"

 

El shook her head. “It's alright.”

 

“I don't know what I'm going to do...what I'm going to tell my family...I had everything planned out and now I have to put it all on hold.”

 

“ _ Might _ . You don't know for certain yet. Not until you see a doctor.”

 

Max sighed. “A doctor….and what about Lucas? I love him but...but I can't do this to him.”

 

El rested a reassuring hand on Max's shoulder. “He's a good guy. If something does happen... he'll look after you. You know that.”

 

Max shrugged. “I guess...it's just not fair.”

 

“It's not your fault.” El was firm. “It's just as much his responsibility as yours. And I know he'll take that responsibility.”

 

Just as El said that, she heard a tapping at her window. It can't be Mike surely. He knew Max was here.

 

El opened the window about to tell Mike she'll call him later instead when Lucas’ face appeared in the night.

 

“Lucas?”

 

“It's Lucas?” Max jumped up and ran to the window.

 

“Mike told me you'd be here!” Lucas called up.

 

“I'll be right down.” Max made her way outside, El deciding to close her window and give them privacy.

 

“Max…” Lucas reached out her her hand. “If...if this is true then just know I'm going to do everything I can for you.”

 

Max shook her head. “I can't make you drop your life-”

 

“But you are my life. If this means taking a different route than planned, then that's what I'll do. This is my responsibility too. I can't leave you. I love you.”

 

“Lucas…” her voice wavered a little. “I don't even know if I am...I need to properly find out.”

 

“And I don't care. Whatever happens we'll go through it together. Like we always do.”

 

“I love you stalker.” Max leaned in and kissed him quickly, almost desperate. 

 

They would figure something out, they always did.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing things like this but it's what happened in Grease so I'm trying to make it fit the au but ughhh I hate it! I feel so bad.


	8. El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stranded at the Drive In, branded a fool  
> What will they say Monday at school?

“Ready for our first official date?” El jumped in the passenger side of Mike's car.

 

“What about over the summer?” He furrowed his brows. 

 

“Well, yeah. But this is like, the first now you're officially in town.” She smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

“Ok, ok.” Mike laughed and turned the key in the car. 

 

El looked through the tapes in Mike's car and settled on one, laughing at the cheesy pop music. 

“Nothing’s gonna stop us now?”

 

“Hey, it's a catchy song.” He laughed and began singing loudly and over dramatically, tapping his hand on the steering wheel. 

 

El shook her head but was smiling brightly, glad things were back to how they were when they first met.

At the chorus she joined in and Mike glanced at her out the corner of his eye, not trying to hide the smile spread across his face.

 

“And if this, woooorld runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other!” 

 

Their eyes met, an unspoken promise made in that moment.

 

“Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us noooooow!”

 

They burst out laughing, singing in weird voices. Mike took over the male part and El the female, over exaggerating her voice.

 

Mike stopped the car at the drive in, tonight was a showing of the Goonies, one of El's favourites.

 

“I always wanted to go on an adventure like the Goonies.” She sighed and leant her head against Mike's shoulder.

 

“Find pirate treasure?” Mike laughs as he wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer. “X marks the spot.” 

 

“I know it's stupid, but that's all I've ever really wanted. An adventure with your friends, where you don't care if you live or die because it's all for the greater good.”

 

“Goonies never say die.” Mike quoted the movie and El rolled her eyes and nudged him.

 

“You dork.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then his lips.

 

When they pulled away, El rested her forehead against Mike's and taking the time to just live in the moment. Here, with him. It might not be the Goonies, but it was somehow better.

 

They were brought back to their senses when a milkshake hit the windscreen of Mike's car after being thrown from the car in front.

 

“What the-”

 

“Hey losers.” It was one of the girls from the dance. They hadn't gotten over how El had quit the cheerleading team. Still holding resentment, not caring that cheerleading hadn't been making El happy anyway.

 

Mike was about to get up when El held him back. “No, Mike. Just leave it. They're not worth it.”

 

He turned to look at her, his face screwed up in anger. “You're kidding me right? Leave it? I've had to deal with this my whole life. But I'm not having them do this to you.”

 

“Just drop it.” She said, her voice rising. “Can't we just have a good time?”

 

Mike sat back in his seat, turning the windscreen wipers on more aggressively than needed. El folded her arms. Somehow the evening had turned sour so very quickly.

 

The car in front didn't give up. They were laughing and a tub of popcorn came flying back, leaving a buttery grease all down the front of Mike's car.

 

“No. I'm not letting them do this.”

 

“Mike. Stop!” El grabbed his arm as he climbed out the car.

 

“Why are you mad at me?” He looked down at her. “I'm just trying to protect you.”

 

“I don't need a knight in shining armour. I can handle myself.” El almost shoved him. How dare he just assume she was weak and needed protecting.

 

“Oh yeah?” Mike threw his head back in laughter. “It really looks like you're handling this.”

 

“Why are you being such a jerk?” 

 

“Why are you ok with them laughing? With making fun of us?”

 

“We're together. Isn't that enough for you?” She blinked back tears. “I gave that life up. I gave it up for you.”

 

“Yeah? Well I didn't ask you to! Why don't you just run back to your little popular crowd!” Mike shouted.

 

“You don't get it!” El almost laughed herself. How could he be so delusional. “That's not who I am. It wasn't who I was. I only ever truly had Max. But then I met you. And I thought I'd finally found someone who understands me.” She stepped backwards from Mike. “But now I can see that I was wrong. That... that you're just an asshole Mike Wheeler!” She wiped a tear from her eye and ran away, dodging through the parked cars.

 

“El!” Mike called after her. “El please! I didn't mean it!” But it was too late. 

 

He knew he'd messed up big time. If he wanted El back... he needed to change. They belonged to two different worlds. But if he wanted to be worthy of her, he was going to have to say goodbye to old Mikey boy. And for that, he needed Lucas’ help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, more angst. I'm sorry


	9. You're the one that I want

“I'm sorry, you want to what?” Lucas held back his laughter.

 

“Lucas, I'm serious.” Mike ran a hand through his hair. “I need to show El that, if she wants to date someone that's part of that crowd, then I'll be that. I'll do anything if it means she'll take me back.”

 

“But earlier you were moping because of this reason.”

 

“Yeah but...but I was miserable without her.” Mike sighed. “Even if it means being someone I'm not. I couldn't deny that I still had feelings for her. I...I…”

 

“You love her?” Lucas’ usual playful tone had been replaced with a more serious tone. One he rarely used. 

 

Mike shrugged. He didn't know. Ok, that was a lie. He knew. He knew from the moment he saw her smile that he was a goner.

“I guess...I guess I do.”

 

Lucas nodded and patted Mike's back. “Ok, I'll help you.”

 

“Thank you, Lucas.” 

 

“Only because I too, know the pain of love.” He laughed and Mike rolled his eyes.

 

“Ok you've ruined it.” Mike laughed as well.

* * *

 

El collapsed on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for Max to pick up.

“El?”

“Max, I think I made a mistake.” She immediately said, not waiting for Max to answer before telling her about what happened at the drive in.

“What do you think? Do you think I was too harsh on him?”

Max waited a minute before speaking, El nervously twirling the phone wire around her finger.

“El…” she sighed. “They were throwing things at you. Neither of you handled the situation well, but he was  _ trying. _ ”

“But he doesn't understand that I don't associate with those people anymore.” El sat up and crossed her legs. “That I wanted to be with  _ him. _ And I've tried. I've tried to show him that Max. I don't know what else I can do.”

“Look, boys can be pretty dumb sometimes. Lucas messes up. But the point is that they try. That yeah Lucas can be an ass sometimes but I still love him because I know that he meant well. And I think that's all Mike was doing. He was just trying to handle the situation. Granted he didn't handle it  _ well.  _ But he probably didn't want people laughing at you. Probably felt guilty that it was because of him.”

“I guess...and I didn't exactly do anything to stop them…” El winced thinking back to how she just tried to ignore them. Of course that wasn't going to work. She should've stood up to them...and that's all Mike was trying to do. “But how do I show him, Max? We went to the dance together, but all it did was cause people to laugh.”

“This is going to go against everything I believe in... but maybe a makeover.”

“A makeover?” El wasn't convinced. “How would that solve my problem?”

“Well, whenever we hang out just us, you always wear such dorky graphic tees and those god awful sweaters.” Max laughed.

“Yeah because they're comfy.” El was defense. She looked down and realised she was wearing an old Buddy Holly t-shirt she'd inherited from Hopper. She'd gotten changed when she got home from the drive in.

“But you'd never be seen in public in them?” 

“Well no…”

“So if you dress like a dork, like your  _ real  _ self, maybe he'll see.” Max had a point. The clothes El wore to school were nice, she liked them. But if she was honest, she didn't really feel like they showed her true self. But maybe Max was right. She needed to just let go of the fear of what other people would think. Dress how she  _ really  _ wanted.

“Do you think it could work?” 

“It's worth a shot right?”

* * *

 

Mike looked at himself in the mirror. It was almost laughable how unlike himself he looked. He had borrowed one of Lucas’ leather jackets, Dustin's ripped jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of beat up trainers Will had stolen from his brother Jonathan's wardrobe.

“Are you sure this is what “cool” people wear?” He held his arms out. “I feel stupid.”

“Ok, not offended.” Dustin held his hands up. “But you're clearly not watching MTV.”

“Leave it out Dustin.” Will said. “I think he looks cool.”

“When am I even going to wear this?” Mike didn't know how to stand. He missed his comfy sweaters. They could be scratchy sometimes, but it was comforting in a way.

“There's the fair.” Lucas suggested. “I was planning on taking Max. It's this dumb thing they hold every year but it could be a good chance.”

“Do you think El would be there?” 

“All of those preppy people go.” Dustin said, pulling a face. “But maybe we should go considering it's our senior year?”

“I'm up for up.” Will smiled.

“Guys, focus.” Lucas clapped his hands. “We've got the outfit, but what about the hair?”

Mike self consciously touched his curly hair. “What's wrong with it?”

“It's crazy. It's messy, you have more curls than Shirley Temple.” Lucas laughed.

“I can't help that.” Mike ran his hand through his hair.

“I can.” Dustin stood up and looked serious. “Now, I'm gonna let you in on my big secret.”

Everyone was silent, leaning closer towards him.

“I myself, am a sufferer of curly hair. Worse than yours my friend.” Dustin held a hand across his chest as if he'd revealed some truly deeply secret. His hair was usually gelled back, rarely letting it flow free. “But here's how I achieve this classic look.” He spun around and Lucas rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” Mike sighed. “Just do it.”

* * *

 

“Max... I don't know about this…” El nervously tugged at her t-shirt.

“But you look like yourself. Your  _ real  _ self.” Max grabbed both her hands trying to reassure her. 

El sighed and pulled away.  “I don't even know if he's here...” El's voice stopped when Max turned her around sharply. Her jaw dropped when she saw Mike.

He was casually leaning against a stand, ripped jeans and denim jacket. His once unruly mop of hair was slicked back, similar to Dustin's. He looked like some kind of MTV rockstar. And she hated it.

Mike almost fainted when he saw El. She was no longer wearing those dresses and skirts all the other girls wore. Instead she was in comfortable jeans, an old star wars t-shirt and beat up converses.

“El, you…” Mike was speechless.

“Same goes for you…” she said and they walked around each other in circles, completely in awe at how their roles seemed to have reversed.

“Why are you dressed like that?” She lightly touched his jacket. “It's not you.”

“Don't you like it?” He looked down. “I thought...I thought maybe, if I dressed like how the other guys do, we'd fit together. People wouldn't laugh at us anymore. At you.”

“Mike! You idiot!” She laughed, covering her eyes but smiling brightly. “I did the same thing.” She gestured to her outfit. “I decided I would stop wearing whatever I thought I was supposed to wear. Wanted to wear what made me comfortable. And that happened to be this.”

“I don't get it. You...you look…”

“Like a dork?”

“Yeah…” he laughed. “You look beautiful.” He blushed. “But you didn't have to do this for me. I wanted to change to be what you wanted.”

“You still don't get it do you? I wanted to show you, show everyone who I really am. Not what they want me to be. But what  _ I _ want to be. What  _ I _ want. And I want  _ you _ Mike. As you are. Dork and all.”

“Dork and all?” He laughed, their hands automatically intertwining.

“Promise.” She looked up at him, stepping on her tiptoes to lean closer. “But…” her face was close to his, their noses almost touching. “Maybe lose the jacket?”

Mike chuckled and didn't waste time before he threw Lucas’ leather jacket behind him, leaving him in just a regular plain white t-shirt.

She tilted her head, almost studying him. Almost cautiously, she touched his hair. El broke out into a grin and began ruffling his hair back, restoring it to his natural wild curls.

“There's my Mike.” She cupped his cheeks with both her hands and pulled him towards her, their lips finally meeting. 

* * *

 

Will was nervously talking to a football player when Dustin walked over with a large stick of candy floss. He stopped, the pink sugary cloud hanging out of his mouth, and grinned. Dustin took a step back and casually looked at a nearby stand, trying to hear in on the conversation. 

He couldn't quite figure out what they were saying, but the tone was soft and they were laughing gently together. Dustin was happy for Will. He deserved this.

Max and Lucas watched from the top of the ferris wheel. 

“What's the chance that Dustin is going to blow this for Will?” Max pointed out to where Dustin was being completely obvious that he was listening in.

“Almost 100%. Someone should probably stop him.” Lucas laughed and wrapped and arm around Max. “At least those two are happy again.” He nodded in the direction of El and Mike who were leaning against a tree, hand in hand and acting like nothing had happened. 

“Speaking of happy…” Max turned to him. “I have some good news.”

“Oh yeah?” Lucas smiled.

“It was a false alarm.” She said and it tool a minute for him to understand.

“You mean you're not….”

“Nope.” She leaned forward and kissed him. “Maybe someday, but I'm just glad not yet.” 

“Me too, Mad Max.”

* * *

 

 

“Aw, you guys made up!” Will smiled when Mike and El walked over to him hand in hand.

“We decided to just be ourselves.” Mike looked at El, his smile brighter than it had been in a while.

“It just took a while to fully understand what that meant.” El was looking back up at Mike, caught in their own world.

Will felt like he was intruding, but Dustin saved him by coming up behind Mike and El, patting them both on the shoulder, snapping them out of their daze.

Max and Lucas ran up, hands also intertwined and laughing. 

“What's going on?” Dustin asked, looking at how they were crazily smiling.

“Max isn't pregnant!” Lucas shouted, wrapping his arms around Max from behind.

“Really?!” El clasped a hand over her mouth. “Max this is great news! It is great right?”

“Yes! I'm not ready for that yet.” Max laughed. “And I'm glad you two worked it all out.” She looked between Mike and El.

“The gang's all together.” Dustin sang. 

“What about college?” Will sighed and everyone else looked down. “We're all leaving.”

“Way to kill the mood, Byers.” Dustin rolled his eyes. “Let's not think about that just now.” He waved a hand. “Let's just enjoy this moment.”

 

 


	10. We go together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too sure how to end this as is the case with every fic I ever write. It took a while to write this for some reason even though it's super short

**August, 1989**

 

"Can you believe this time last year we thought we'd never see each other again?" El stretched her arms above her head where she was lying on a picnic blanket, Mike next to her.

"Don't remind me." He laughed, turning on his side to face her.

"We maybe didn't have a great start," she turned to his him now, a hand reaching out to stroke the freckles on his face that had become even more prominent because of the sun. "But I'm glad we made it."

Mike smiled contently, his eyes drifting closed as she brushed one of his stray curls.

"Me too." He whispered.

Her hand stilled and mike opened his eyes. "You ok?"

Her eyes drifted to his and her expression was as if she was suddenly realising he was there. "Yeah...uh... just, lost in thought I guess."

He sat up, pulling her with him. "Hey..." He smiled softly, reaching for both her hands. "You can tell me."

"College..." She looked away. "In a few weeks, we'll be apart again."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." he laughed. "I'm gonna visit you." He kissed her cheek. 

"Promise?" She laughed and he kissed her other cheek.

"Promise." They were about to lean in when Dustin's voice interrupted.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Your going to be late!"

El grimaced and Mike sighed, turning round to face Dustin.

"Coming!" El shouted back, standing up and dusting herself off.

Mike shook his head and fell back on to the blanket.

"Mike." El held out her hand, waiting for him to take it but he just closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Mike, we're not going be late for this." She sounded very much like his mother suddenly and begrudgingly, Mike sat up and took El's hand.

"We can pick up where we left off afterwards." She whispered in his ear and pulled him down the hill to meet the others.

* * *

 

 

Lucas and Max sat in the audience in the art school theatre, Dustin running in just in time, Mike and El in tow. They shuffled passed people mouthing "sorry" to get to Lucas and Max.

"We've been here for ages. Where have you guys been?" Lucas leaned across Max to whisper to Dustin.

"I had to try and find these two." Dustin pointed to Mike and El. "They were making out in the hill."

"We were _not_ making out." El shoved Dustin.

"Didn't get a chance to..." Mike mumbled under his breath.

"They're about to announce who won. And if it's not Will then I'll eat my hat." Max folded her arms.

Lucas laughed and ruffled her hair to which she swatted away his arm. "You don't wear a hat."

"Then I'll eat Dustin's hat."

"Hey!" Dustin protectively clutched his hat, tilting away from Max.

A lady walked on to the stage, quietening the audience. Down the front with the other art students, Will's iconic bowlcut was visible. 

Awards were given out for best still life painting, best impressionist painting and now it was best portrait for which Will was nominated.

In the category, most people had done a self portrait or a portrait of one person. But Will never liked that. His was different. 

"The award goes to..." The lady opened an envelope - it was strangely like the Oscars, way too dramatic for no reason. "William Byers."

It took a moment for Will to realise they had said his name. But the others began cheering loudly, Dustin even standing up earning him a passive aggressive tut from the old lady behind him.

After the ceremony, Will wanted to show them the painting up close where it hang in the school's display.

His painting was not of one person, but 6, all smiling with arms wrapped around each other.

"I wanted to capture the unity and friendship." Will explained. "I wanted to show that, that even though we're all going our separate ways, we'll still be together."

"Will..." El looked at the painting, eyes wide. "It's amazing."

She wrapped her arms around him, and soon all 6 were encased in a tight group hug.

They made a promise that no matter where they end up in life, they'll always be friends. That they'll always have each other.


End file.
